Memory Storm
by ndnnurse30
Summary: Sequel to Memory Fallout and Memory Road...Features Robin/Jason/Brenda/Sonny...Just the Fab 4 this time!


(Background: Robin Scorpio was recently involved in a hit and run accident with a drunken Carly Corinthos Jacks. She remained unconscious in the hospital after surviving the accident and the subsequent miscarriage of her first child. She awakened in the hospital and learned of her loss. She has returned to her childhood home at her Uncle Mac's house where her parents--Anna Devane and Robert Scorpio--have also taken up temporary residence along with Mac and Maxie Jones. Brenda Barrett has vowed to stay in Port Charles until she is satisfied that Robin is on her way to recovery and Patrick has expressed his desire to help in any way with her recovery. Robin, however, has not been able to grieve over what has happened even with the support of her family and friends. She has run into Jason Morgan on the docks and has let her emotions begin to emerge for the first time since she woke up.)

**MEMORY STORM**

(Scene opens on the docks. A soft rain is falling. Jason Morgan is standing, holding Robin Scorpio in a tight embrace as she cries from the emotional pain of her recent miscarriage. Her sobs have diminished and she is staring off distantly as tears slowly roll down her face. Jason is resting his chin on the top of her head, his face a mix of sorrow and pain. Tears well up in his eyes as he allows Robin to pour out her hurt and her disappointment over her shattered dream. Slowly, Robin regains her composure. She gently pulls back out of Jason's embrace, wrapping her arms tightly around her body as if the sudden separation caused a chill to sweep over her. She looks up at Jason's concerned face with her reddened, swollen eyes. A look of pain flashes across his face as he looks at her.)

Robin: (Looks intently at Jason, quietly) Thank you, Jason.

Jason: (Looking slightly confused) Why are you thanking me?

Robin: (Takes his hand lightly) For everything.

(Jason looks at her, not completely understanding what she was thanking him for. Robin takes a calming breath and looks at Jason again.)

Robin: Thank you for being here...for listening...and not...not trying to...fix me like everyone else is doing. It's like...like they want me to scream and cry and break things...but...I can't. That hurt...it's...(takes a shaky breath and looks at the water)...it's so deep...so personal. I don't feel like I can share it yet...I can't...(searches for an explanation)...I can't open this part of myself, the part of me that...feels like it broke the moment I lost my baby. (Lets go of Jason's hand and turns away, quietly) It's still too new...too raw to let anyone try to fix it.

(Robin steps over to a bench nearby and sits down. She looks up at Jason.)

Robin: Am I making any sense at all?

Jason: (Quietly) Yeah. (Sits down beside Robin and looks down) Robin...I have an idea of how much this hurts...how much it hurts to lose a child...

Robin: (Looking at Jason softly) Because of Michael?

Jason: (Whispers) Yeah...because of Michael. (Quietly, gazing toward the water) I know that I'm not his father...but I've never stopped feeling like he's my son. I never stopped hoping for better things for him, never stopped wishing that I could keep him safe. (Gets up and takes a few steps toward the water) And when he was shot...(stops midsentence, trying to control his emotions).

Robin: (Standing up and walking behind Jason placing a hand on his shoulder) It felt like someone reached in and stole a part of your soul while you weren't looking...you watched every dream you had for him shatter in a moment. (Looks down at her hand on Jason's shoulder, softly) And no matter what anyone said or did, you felt like nothing would ever be right again.

(Jason brings his hand to his eyes to stop the tears that are threatening to fall. Robin gently turns Jason around to face her. Her face shows the pain of watching Jason's hurt.)

Robin: (Whispering) Jason...I know you're hurting...you can't hide it from me...(takes a deep breath)...any more than I could hide my pain from you. I never could...

(It begins to rain harder and lightning flashes across the night sky as Robin tenderly reaches up and places her hand on the side of Jason's face.)

Robin: (Whispers) You're not as alone as you think, Jason.

Jason: (Whispers) Neither are you.

(Jason and Robin look into each other's eyes for a long moment as if a silent communication between the two is happening. She steps closer to him and wraps her arms around him. Scene closes with the two of them embracing as lightning flashes again and it continues to rain.)

(Scene opens with Jason and Robin embracing on the docks. It is raining harder now and lightning is flashing frequently across the sky. Jason suddenly pulls away from Robin's arms.)

Robin: (Looking confused) Jason, what's wrong?

Jason: Nothing...it's just that...you're getting soaked out here.

Robin: (Looking around as if noticing for the first time that it's raining) It's not so bad.

(At that moment, a flash of lightning and a boom of thunder startles the two. Jason reaches out protectively for Robin as she instinctively steps closer to him. The lights all around the docks go out and a torrential rain begins to fall. Lightning and thunder can be seen and heard every few seconds.)

Jason: Robin, I've got to get you out of this. My car's just around the corner, I'll take you home. (Grabs Robin's hand.)

Robin: (Stops suddenly) Wait, Jason. I..I don't think I'm ready to go home. Not yet anyway.

Jason: (Looks at Robin standing dripping wet and shivering in front of him) We can't stay out here, Robin. (Thinks for a moment) We could go to Kelly's or something and dry off.

Robin: (Looking relieved) Okay.

(Robin looks up at Jason and smiles. He gives her a gentle smile in return and then turns and leads her in the direction of his car.)

(Scene opens in Jason's Penthouse. A fire burns quietly in the fireplace. Jason is walking down the stairs after changing into dry clothes. Robin is lying on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, asleep. Lightning flashes outside of the window almost non-stop. Jason stops beside the couch, looking down at Robin's peaceful form, a gentle expression on his face. Robin begins to stir. Her eyes open and she blinks to clear her vision. She appears confused at first to see her surroundings, she smiles-slightly embarrassed-when she sees Jason watching her.)

Robin: (Sitting up gingerly) Hey.

Jason: Hi.

Robin: (Looking around) Funny...this doesn't look like Kelly's. (Smiles)

Jason: (Looking amused) Yeah, well, by the time we got to Kelly's, you were already asleep...

Robin: Guess I didn't realize how tired I was...sorry.

Jason: That's okay. The power was off at Kelly's anyway so I figured since you didn't want to go home yet, I would just bring you here until you were ready. (Looks around) I'm just glad the power's still on. (Walks to the window) It's really coming down out there.

Robin: (Pulling the blanket tighter around herself, looks down) You know, this should feel weird...akward...but it doesn't for some reason.

Jason: (Turning back to look at Robin) What's that?

Robin: Being here, in this Penthouse, with you. I mean, we used to live right across the hall...just me and you...Michael...(trails off and takes a deep breath) It's almost like going back in time.

Jason: (Quietly, looking at Robin) Almost.

(Robin stands, wrapping the blanket tighter around her damp clothes and walks to the mantle over the fireplace, looking at the pictures that Jason has lined up. She's quiet for a moment as she gazes at a picture of Michael...younger...happy. This is the Michael that she always wanted him to be, not the little boy that was lost to them forever now, alone with a mind far away from his body. An expression of sorrow crosses her face momentarily.)

Robin: (Turning to Jason, forcing a bright smile) We were happy then...for a while...weren't we?

Jason: (Quietly) Yeah...we were. For a while. (Noticing Robin shivering under the blanket) I'll be right back.

(Jason exits the room as Robin watches him go. She turns her gaze back to the pictures on the mantle. She smiles as she thinks of Jason bringing Michael home for the first time only to find her waiting in the Penthouse for him, she remembers his christening, playing "Flying baby" and standing at the window holding him while Jason held her from behind as they watched Sonny leave Port Charles again. She takes a framed picture off of the mantle and studies it as she sits down in front of the fire wrapped in the blanket. A tender but sad look shows on her face. Scene fades out.)

(Scene opens with Jason returning to the living room. He has a towel and some dry clothes for Robin in his arms. He stops at the foot of the stairs and watches Robin as she sits in front of the fire gazing at the picture of Michael in her hands. He has a gentle look on his face as he has a memory flash of hearing Robin singing a bedtime lullaby to Michael on the baby monitor. She looks up slowly at him as he snaps himself out of the memory.)

Jason: I...uh...brought you some dry clothes...you looked cold. (Smiles slightly) They might be a little big on you, but they'll be warmer than what you have on.

Robin: (Getting up from the floor and approaching Jason) You didn't have to do that for me, Jason.

Jason: (Quietly) What? I can't help a friend?

Robin: (Looking sideways at Jason with a small smile) Is that what we are...friends?

Jason: (Laughing quietly at the memory of a time when he asked her that) Yeah...I guess no matter how hard we tried, we were never able to stop being that.

Robin: (Laughing, takes the clothes from Jason and suddenly places a quick kiss on his cheek) Thanks again, Jason...for still trying to take care of me.

Jason: (Seriously) I never stopped caring about you, Robin. (Quietly, looking down) Thank you...for coming back.

Robin: (Quietly) I told you that I always would.

(Robin and Jason stand staring at each other for a moment, realizing that something is changing between them. They both look away suddenly.)

Robin: I, uh, better get changed then before I freeze.

Jason: Yeah...uh...there's a bathroom down the hall, second door on the right.

(Robin smiles quickly and walks down the hallway to the bathroom. Jason stands in the middle of the living room, deep in thought. Scene fades out.)

(Scene fades in as Robin returns to Jason's living room. She has changed into the clothes Jason provided for her--a t-shirt and sweatpants that are obviously way too big for her. Jason is standing at the window looking out as the storm rages on, he turns when he hears her enter. He has a momentary mental picture of her like this, dressed in his oversized clothes as he lifts her in the air and runs toward the bedroom. He shakes his head to clear his mind of the memory.)

Jason: (Laughing) Be careful, I'd hate to see you trip and fall.

Robin: (Laughing with him) At least we know that nothing has changed in this department. Your clothes still swallow me.

Jason: (Still laughing) Maybe I should keep something here in your size, so the next time you decide to stand around in a downpour I'll have clothes that fit you.

Robin: (Smiling) Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. (Looks toward the desk) I should really call Uncle Mac and let him know where I am so that he doesn't get worried.

Jason: (Sighs) Uncle Mac...don't you think he's going to be more worried if you tell him that you're with me? He'd probably prefer you take your chances out in the storm.

Robin: (Laughs at Jason's correct analysis) I just won't tell him exactly where I'm at...he doesn't need to know everything.

(Robin picks up the phone and begins to dial. Suddenly, there is a loud clap of thunder and lightning flashes. The room goes dark. Robin squeals in surprise, dropping the phone. Jason looks up at the ceiling, waiting for the lights to come back on. The storm seems to intensify outside as Jason and Robin both look at each other and begin to laugh.)

Jason: Looks like that phone call is going to have to wait.

Robin: (Picking up the phone and listening for a dial tone, sighs) Looks like it. The storm must have knocked out the phone service along with the lights.

Jason: You can use my cell phone if you still want to try to call.

Robin: I can try.

(Jason crosses the room and retrieves his cell phone from his jacket pocket. He hands it to Robin. She dials her uncle's number and waits for it to ring. She closes the phone and hands it back to Jason after a moment.)

Robin: All I'm getting is a busy signal. Guess they're in the same boat we are, huh?

Jason: Want to try his cell phone?

Robin: Nah...I'll just try again when the lights come back on.

Jason: Well, since this storm doesn't seem to be letting up, why don't I find something for us to eat. Are you hungry?

Robin: (Thinking for a moment) Yeah, I think I am. I haven't had much of an appetite lately.

Jason: Well, then you definitely need to eat. If you get any smaller, you're going to disappear completely in those clothes. Wait here, I'll go see what I can find.

(Robin smiles watching Jason exit the room. She makes her way to the fireplace and sits down in front of it, drawing her knees up in front of her and wrapping her arms around them. Scene fades out as she gazes distantly at the fire, a small smile on her face.)

(Scene opens with Jason and Robin relaxing side by side on the floor in front of the fire. They've finished eating and are sitting in a comfortable silence, each lost in their own thoughts.)

Robin: (Quietly, with a contented smile on her face) I've missed this, Jason.

Jason: (Looking at Robin) Missed what? Silence?

Robin: (Laughs softly and looks at Jason) Sort of...but I mean silence like this. (Indicates the two of them) I've missed being able to just sit...not talking...not explaining what's going on in my head...not really having to think, and having someone beside me who...who understands everything perfectly without me saying a word.

(Jason looks at Robin, not saying a word but his face mirroring hers, comfortable and content.)

Robin: (Staring into the fire, quietly) I never thought that I would feel this way again.

Jason: Feel what way?

Robin: (Turns and looks him in the eyes) Calm...safe...at peace. (Smiles sadly) Those are all things that have been rare in my life. Except when I was with you, when it was just me and you...with no one else around, no one else's problems to be solved, no one else's lives to be saved. Just us.

Jason: (Thinking back) When I was the guy with no past...

Robin: (Smiling)...and I was the girl with no future. (Shakes her head) It's hard sometimes to realize how much things have changed. I mean, look at you...you have a past now...

Jason: And you have a future.

Robin: (Sadly) Yeah...even though it looks a lot different now than it did a few weeks ago.

Jason: (Puts his hand gently on Robin's back) It may look different, Robin. But it's still your future...and you'll make it become what you want it to be. (Softly) I'm not saying it'll be easy...or that you'll just let go of what happened and move on like none of it ever existed...but I've never known anyone that is stronger than you or more resilient. (Sighs) I look at you and it seems like life has handed you too much heartache, too much loss...but somehow you always come out of it...and you come out better than you were before. You amaze me.

Robin: (Touched) I'm not amazing, Jason. I'm just a person...like everyone else...trying to be happy...trying to be whole.

Jason: One thing that I've learned from all that I've seen in my life is that sometimes...sometimes you do have to try to be happy or to be in that place that you feel safe...but sometimes you have to sit back and let it come to you. (Quietly) Just like sometimes you have to step back and let other people take care of you instead of doing for them all the time.

Robin: (Looks at Jason) Is that what you think that I've been doing? Trying to take care of everyone else instead of taking care of me?

Jason: (Looks at Robin, smiles) It's what you've always done, Robin. You've taken care of everyone...Sonny, Brenda, your family, most of Port Charles...including me--even though I tried to tell you not to. (Smiles momentarily, then seriously) Even now, it's you that suffered a loss, it's you that's trying to heal and yet, you still worry about everyone else and how they're coping.

Robin: I can't help it, Jason. I know how much I hurt, how much pain and sorrow I hold inside of me, but...I can't stand the thought of the people that I love seeing it, watching me hurt, seeing me cry. So, I hide it...and let them think that everything's okay.

Jason: (Whispering) But it's not okay, Robin. You need to be able to let all of that out, just like everybody else.

(Robin looks at Jason for a moment, deep in thought.)

Robin: (Smiling) When did you get so smart, Jason Morgan?

Jason: (Laughs) Right about the time that I whacked my head. I still think that's one of the best things that ever happened to me.

Robin: (Thoughtfully) You know, there's still so much of the boy that I knew in the man I see in front of me. I don't think I realized it before tonight. As much as I try to convince myself that you're a different person, you're still the same inside...not (giggles) Stone Cold...(Jason rolls his eyes at the sound of Spinelli's nickname for him)...not Sonny's right hand man...just Jason...the boy I met on the bridge...the one who lived in a boxcar...the one who made me love my life again.

Jason: (Quietly, looking down) And you're still the girl...who gave me my life...and taught me how to love. (Looks at Robin) I guess...I guess no matter where we've been or what we've done or seen, I'll always just be Jason...and you'll always just be Robin.

Robin: (Laying her head on Jason's shoulder) Promise?

Jason: (Smiling softly as he puts his arm around her shoulders and hugs her to him.) Promise.

(Scene fades out)

(Scene fades in on Jason's living room. The room is dark except for the dim light from the fireplace. Jason is sitting on the couch asleep, his head propped up on his hand. Robin is asleep laying on the couch with her head in Jason's lap, she is covered with the blanket. A sharp knock at the door awakens Jason. His head jerks up at the sound, he is instantly awake. He looks down and gently slides out from under Robin in an attempt not to wake her. She remains asleep. He checks his watch: one a.m. He walks to the door and opens it slightly. He can barely make out Sonny in the dim emergency hallway lights. He steps out in the hallway and pulls the door almost closed behind him.)

Sonny: Jason, I know it's late but I need to talk to you about something important.

Jason: Okay.

Sonny: Uh...okay...well do you mind if we discuss this inside your apartment rather than right out here in the hall? (Smiles)

Jason: Yeah...it's just that...uh...Robin's here.

Sonny: (Looking concerned) Robin? She's here? Is she okay?

Jason: (Seriously) She will be.

Sonny: Is there anything I can do for her?

(Jason is about to answer when the partially closed door behind him opens and Robin walks out. She is still wearing the borrowed clothes and her hair is pulled back up in a ponytail.)

Robin: (Smiling) I can answer that for you...just get over here and hug me. (Hugs Sonny and then pulls back, looking at him worriedly) Are you okay?

Sonny: (Looking surprised at Robin) Am I...Am I okay? Yeah...yeah, I'm great but I was worried about you. You don't pay many visits to this place anymore and when you do, there's usually a problem. So are you okay?

Robin: (Smiling) I'm okay, Sonny.

Brenda: (Stepping out of the dark) Well, thank God for that because if you weren't okay, Uncle Mac was gonna send out the troops to locate and retrieve you.

Robin: (Startled) Brenda?

Sonny: (Looks pleasantly surprised) Brenda.

Brenda: (Smiles and greets them) Robin, Sonny...ex-husband.

Jason: (Groans and rolls his eyes, turns and walks into the penthouse) You had to remind me...

Robin: (Laughs and follows Jason in) Oh, that's right...I totally forgot that the two of you...(trails off as she laughs again).

Jason: (To Brenda who's come in behind Sonny) You're never gonna let me forget that, are you?

Brenda: (Laughing) Never...for as long as we both shall live. Though I have to admit, you were the perfect husband...you never listened or talked to me.

Jason: (Smiling) I couldn't talk to you because you never stopped talking long enough for me to say anything and as for not listening...yeah...you're probably right on that one...I didn't listen.

Robin: (Looking at the two of them, amused) If this is how your marriage was, I can't believe the two of you ever got divorced.

Brenda: (Walking to Robin and looping her arm through hers, says sarcastically) You know my whirlwind "romances" never work for long. (Begins to lead her away from Jason and Sonny) Now, I did tell you about the beautiful, elegant wedding ceremony that Jason had waiting for me in Vegas, didn't I?

(Sonny and Jason listen as Brenda and Robin burst out in peals of laughter as they walk into the living room. When they are out of earshot, the two men turn to one another to continue their previous discussion.)

Jason: What's so important?

Sonny: Jason...Something's up with Carly.

Jason: (Stonily) Carly's no longer my business, Sonny.

Sonny: Just listen...

Jason: (His voice getting lower and more forceful) She is not my business anymore, Sonny. She never will be again...she...she never should have been in the first place.

Sonny: (Puts a hand up for Jason to stop, speaks quietly while looking over Jason's shoulder to make sure neither Robin nor Brenda could hear) Look, I don't know what the problem is between the two of you this time but I'm telling you that something is up. Can you come over after...(smiles) your company leaves?

Jason: (Looking back toward Robin and Brenda still chatting by the dwindling fire, absentmindedly) Yeah...yeah, I'll come over.

(Scene switches to Brenda and Robin sitting on the couch by the fire. Their conversation is taking place at the same time as Jason and Sonny's. Brenda looks back to make sure the men are still talking and not close enough to eavesdrop on their conversation. She lowers her voice to a whisper.)

Brenda: Robin...why are you here anyway?

Robin: (whispering) Why are we whispering, Brenda?

Brenda: (Playfully swats Robin's arm and laughs, whispers again) Because then they think we're talking about them...drives men crazy.

Robin: (Laughing) Weren't you the one giving me how-to-catch-a-man lessons when we were in high school?

Brenda: (Laughing at the memory) Yeah...wow...I did. (Laughs louder) Oh my God! Do you remember who I was trying to help you catch?

Together: (Trying to be quiet as they laugh) Jason Quartermaine!

(They break into laughter. Robin holds the still healing surgical site as she laughs.)

Robin: (Takes a breath to stem the giggling) Ahhh...my unnoticed love for Jason Quartermaine...(sarcastically) the highlight of my adolescence!

Brenda: (Looks back at Jason) It's impossible to believe now that he was ever the All-American Jason Q, isn't it?

Robin: (Looking at Jason, smiling) He would never admit it, but some of the old Jason stayed with him, some of the things that not even the accident could change. (Looks at Brenda, thoughtfully) You know, he still thinks the accident was the best thing that could've happened in his life...and selfishly I agree with him. Jason Quartermaine was my friend and I loved him, but the accident that ended his life began Jason Morgan's life and...I can't imagine my life...never having known him. (Quietly, looking distant) He made me feel when I never thought I could again, and he picked me up and made me stronger when I didn't think I could keep moving. He gave me hope that I would have a future when all I was doing was waiting to die.

Brenda: So does that answer my question as to why you are here? (Pulls at the shirt Robin is wearing and laughs) And wearing his clothes?

Robin: (Laughing) Oh, you noticed my ensemble? It's the latest fashion for rain soaked ladies worldwide.

Brenda: (Laughing) Oh yeah! That look is on the cover of magazines everywhere. (Being stern) Now that's enough of you dancing around the question...why are you here...with Jason?

Robin: (Smiles) Maybe I just needed a quiet night.

Brenda: (Laughing) A quiet night? When you end up in someone else's clothes? (Robin hits her with the blanket) Well, since the storm has let up, let's get you home before Uncle Mac decides to personally come searching for you. (Stops suddenly) I wonder if he called Patrick too?

Robin: And if he did? Brenda, Patrick and I are not together...and even if we were it wouldn't matter because Jason and I are friends...nothing more.

Brenda: That's right...friends. (Giggles) That wear each other's clothes.

(Brenda runs for the door laughing as Robin just shakes her head, gets up and walks toward the door. Scene fades out.)

(Scene opens outside of Jason's Penthouse. Sonny, Brenda, Jason and Robin are standing in the hallway. Brenda and Robin are preparing to leave.)

Robin: (Smacks her forehead) I'll be right back. I forgot my clothes in the bathroom.

(Brenda giggles and Robin shoots her a look. Brenda attempts to hold in her laughter.)

Jason: (Smiling at Brenda) I'll go get a bag.

(Jason and Robin step into the penthouse. Sonny turns to Brenda.)

Sonny: So, how are you, Miss Barrett?

Brenda: Fine...fine...and you?

Sonny: Can't complain...I think retirement suits me, don't you?

Brenda: (Looking him over) Hmmmm...I think so. Do you regret it?

Sonny: (Looking down, seriously) Ahhh...there's a lot of things I regret, but...regret doesn't change anything, now does it? (His eyes lock on Brenda's for a moment, then he looks down and smiles) But enough about business. I want to hear about you. Do you...wanna have dinner sometime while you're here?

Brenda: (Amused) Sonny...you act like you missed me.

Sonny: (Laughing) How could I not miss a charmer like you...even dogs are mesmerized by you.

Brenda: (Fake laughs) Ha ha ha! (Hesitantly) I don't know, Sonny. I mean, what would your girlfriend think? What's her name? Kate? (Smiles)

Sonny: Yeah, Kate...things have been...weird with her for a while now...but what could she say anyway? It's just two old friends...catching up on life.

Brenda: (Sighs resignedly) Why not? (Laughs suddenly) I still can't say no to you, Sonny!

Sonny: (Smiles showing his dimples) You never could, Bren. You never could.

(Scene switches to the inside of Jason's penthouse. Robin is walking from the hallway carrying her clothes which are still wet. Jason comes from the kitchen with a bag for her to put them in. She smiles up at him and turns to leave. He grabs her wrist to stop her. She turns back around to face him.)

Jason: Robin...I'm...I'm glad I ran into you tonight.

Robin: (Smiling) Me too, Jason. I think I would've let myself drown in self-pity if you hadn't come along.

Jason: (Quietly) It's not self pity, Robin. You are...grieving a loss...you are mourning someone that you loved. That's not wrong. I just gave you a place to be...and it's always open to you if you need it.

Robin: (Quietly, looking at Jason) You gave me a safe place to be...just like you have before. You have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you.

Jason: (Looking confused) For what, Robin? I didn't do anything.

Robin: (Emotionally) You've always said that, Jason...(reaches up and kisses his cheek tenderly, whispers)...and it's still not true.

(Robin turns to walk away. Scene closes with Jason watching her leave with a far away look.)

(Scene opens with Jason and Sonny in Sonny's living room. The power is still out and candles are lit everywhere giving the room a shadowy appearance. Jason sits down on the couch as Sonny fixes a drink.)

Sonny: Want a drink?

Jason: (Lying his head back) No, I want to go to bed. What about Carly is so important, Sonny?

Sonny: (Walking to the couch and sitting down, looks at Jason) I got a call tonight to come over to the "House of Jacks". When I got there, the boys'...(stops momentarily as he realizes what he's said)...Morgan's nanny gave me this letter.

(Sonny pulls an envelope out of the inner pocket of his jacket and hands it to Jason. Carly's unique handwriting was visible on the outside. Jason removes the letter and begins to read it as Sonny sips his drink and appears deep in thought. As Jason is reading, he stands and begins to pace slowly across the room.)

Jason: (Looks up from the letter) She's giving Morgan to you to care for?

Sonny: Yeah...he's upstairs asleep now. She wrote that where she's going he can't go. Now what do you think that means?

Jason: (Thinking out loud) She's running.

Sonny: (Sitting up in his chair) Running from what, Jason?

(Jason looks at Sonny for a moment as if unsure what to say. Finally, he returns to the couch and sits down looking deep in thought.)

Sonny: What has she gotten into this time, Jason?

Jason: (Looks at Sonny, quietly) She's being investigated by the police.

Sonny: Investigated? For what?

Jason: For Robin's accident. She was the driver of the other car, Sonny. She's the reason that Robin almost died.

(Scene fades out on Sonny's stunned face.)

(Scene opens in Sonny's living room. Sonny gets up from the couch and begins pacing angrily, stunned by Jason's revelation.)

Sonny: Carly? Carly hit Robin. Carly hit Robin and then...and then left her there to die?

Jason: (Quietly) Yeah.

Sonny: (Raising his voice) Why didn't you tell me this, Jason? How long have you known?

Jason: (Still sitting, looking away) Since the night I came back. She called me in Puerto Rico...all I could understand through the static was that there had been an accident and she mentioned Robin. When I got back into town, I went to her house and she told me that Robin was in General Hospital and then...she told me about the accident.

Sonny: (Quieter now) Why didn't you tell me, Jason?

Jason: (Looking at Sonny, raising his voice) That night...when I got to the hospital, all I could think about was Robin. It didn't matter to me who did what or how it happened...all that mattered to me was whether or not she was going to live. (Takes a breath to calm down) Carly came to see me after I got back from my trip overseas. She wanted me to...(laughs bitterly)..help her avoid the police...she asked me to help her so that she could lie to the police about the accident.

Sonny: And what was your answer for her?

Jason: (Looking distant) I told her I couldn't help her this time...because this time she had hurt Robin and that is the one thing I could never forgive her for. (Rubs his hand across his face tiredly) And then I threw her out.

Sonny: Does Robin know?

Jason: No. I haven't told her yet. (Stands up and walks to the window and looks out) Sonny...she's going through so much right now. I don't know how to tell her this without hurting her again. I don't know how to tell her that the woman she thinks took everything good in her life before, took what she loved the most away from her now, whether she meant to or not.

Sonny: (Looking seriously at Jason) Jason. (Takes a deep breath) Maybe I'm not the one to be giving advice on this...God knows I hurt Robin enough in the past...and I married and had a family with Carly...but if you hold on to this secret, if you let your loyalty to Carly override what you feel for Robin then you will lose her forever when she finds out that you knew, and she will find out. Either from Carly herself or from someone else. And if you tell the truth, Carly will be arrested and she will probably hate you. Someone is going to get hurt no matter what decision you make, Jason...but you've got to make it.

(Scene closes with Jason looking out the window again watching the next storm rolling in.)


End file.
